


baby we built this house

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is also Sleep Deprived, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i love them your honor, projecting ice cream preferences in general, projecting ice cream preferences on sokka, the baskin robbins fic noone asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka and Zuko get ice-cream. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Minor Katara/Aang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	baby we built this house

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @clutter-and-else

‘Sokka, if you get Mississipi Mud again, I will scream.’

‘Zuko, take Katara off speaker.’

‘But-‘

‘Just do it, Zuko.’

Sokka brought the car to a screeching halt at the side of the road. Propping his feet up on the dashboard, he took the phone from a now uncomfortable-looking-Zuko. He had seen this particular sibling argument way too many times for it to be funny anymore.

Honestly, Zuko just wanted to be asleep.

Ah,the things he did for love.

‘Katara, Katara, Katara….’ Sokka tsked, stretching backing into the seat. This argument was way too old, but damn was it still fun to hear Katara borderline murderous over ice-cream. ‘You’re my baby sister, and I love you, but your tastes in ice cream are shit.’

‘And Aang’s the one who likes vanilla cream.’ Zuko chimed in, closing his eyes. He might as well jump into it as well.

‘Hey! Vanilla ice cream is great!’ Aang shouted in the background.

Silence on both ends.

Katara sighed into the microphone. 

‘Aang, I love you, but vanilla ice cream is literally the worst.’

‘Back to the topic at hand,’ Sokka interrupted, before Aang could get into a well-rehearsed speech on the finer points of vanilla ice cream, ‘Katara, Mississipi Mud is the greatest flavor of ice cream ever invented.’

‘Sokka…’ Zuko began,

‘It’s just chocolate with shitty cake pieces in it, Sokka, I will fight you on this.’

‘What the hell-? You’re just plain uncultured, baby sis.’  
‘I am NOT-‘

‘Both of you shut up before I take the car keys and walk away.’ Zuko crossed his arms. ‘Katara if you didn’t want the Mississippi Mud, you shouldn’t’ve sent Sokka to get the ice cream. You know how he is.’

‘That’s my boyfriend,’ Sokka smiled over at him. ‘See-?’

‘Sokka we both know you’re gonna get Katara’s favourite for her anyways, so can we cut this conversation short and just get the goddamn ice cream already?’

Silence. Aang giggled.

‘We’re gonna go get the ice cream now, ‘Tara.’ Sokka tossed the phone in the back.

‘The betrayal, dude,’ he grabbed his chest dramatically. ‘You’re supposed to be on my side.’ 

Zuko curled up in his seat. God, he was sleepy. 

‘I’m your boyfriend, not your lawyer, Sokka. You woke me up at 1 am for this.’

‘You said you wanted ice cream too!’

‘Yeah, and we could’ve gotten it tomorrow, after I had gotten my beauty sleep.’

Sokka pouted. ‘But I wanted you to come with me.’  
Zuko sighed. ‘God, you’re lucky you’re pretty.’

‘Aw, I love you too.’

Sokka started driving, occasionally glancing over at Zuko, who was drooping into the seat as time went on. He smiled fondly, reaching over and ruffling his hair. 

It was a quiet night, with fewer cars on the road than usual. Sokka turned on the radio, turning down the volume so as to not disturb the sleeping boy in the next seat.  
Before long, they were at the Baskin Robbins. Sokka snuck a photo of Zuko sleeping with his mouth open, and shook him awake. 

‘Huh-? Wha_-?’ Zuko yawned. ‘Are we home yet?’

‘We have to get the ice-cream first, babe.’ Sokka kissed his cheek, relishing the way Zuko flushed all the way to his neck, immediately looking fully awake.

‘Oh, ok.’

‘You’re cute.’

‘I am not.’ He was turning redder by the second.

‘Let’s just get the ice cream,’ Sokka got out of the car, grinning back at him, ‘cutie.’  
‘Ugh.’

Zuko walked in, immediately finding the closest table to pass out on.

‘You know what I want.’ He mumbled, face down.

‘Yeah, mint milk chocolate.’ 

‘I will kill you if you buy that garbage.’

‘You know, one of these days I actually will buy it.’ Sokka muttered to himself.

Sokka paid quickly and left, yanking a half-asleep Zuko behind him by the back of his hoodie. It was amazing how quickly he could fall asleep, sometimes.

On the way back, Zuko held the bag of ice-cream, insisting that he wouldn’t go back to sleep until he had eaten some. 

‘You guys’ll eat it otherwise.’

‘No we won’t! C’mon- ‘

‘It’s what you did last time.’

‘That was one time! Jeez.’

Zuko snorted in derision and fell silent. A few moments passed in comfortable silence. Sneaking a glance back at him, Sokka saw Zuko’s eyes begin to close again.

He was beginning to wonder if the dumbass had taken sleeping pills or something.

Sokka tossed him his phone. ‘Here. Text Toph to come over. She’ll probably be awake right now.’

‘Why all of you are awake at such ungodly hours is beyond me.’

Sokka chuckled softly. ‘Says the guy who sleeps once in, like, three days.’

‘Whatever.’ The phone’s light lit up Zuko’s face. ‘Sokka…’

‘Hmm?’

‘Why did you send a photo of me sleeping to the group chat?’

Sokka avoided looking at the other boy’s indignant face. ‘Uhm…Because you looked cute?’ He smiled his best ‘I love you please don’t kill me’ smile at his boyfriend.

Zuko sighed. ‘Why does that stupid smile still work?’ He muttered softly. ‘Toph says she’s already there. Katara texted her.’

‘Also, Aang says to get home quick.’

‘The dude has the patience of a Golden Retriever.’ Sokka pulled into the driveway. 

The door opened immediately, Aang bounding out to them with Katara and Toph standing in the doorway.

‘Did you guys get some for Toph? We -I mean Katara- called her over after you guys left, and- ‘

‘Yeah, Aang, we know,’ Zuko handed over the ice-cream, ‘Stop, you’re gonna explode-‘

‘ICE CREAM!’ Sokka pumped his fists, ‘WOO!’

‘Sokka!’ Zuko gaped at him, ‘It’s 2 am!’

Sokka and Aang both ignored him, marching inside, yelling ‘ice cream’ the whole way.

Zuko sighed, and moved to stand next to Katara.

‘They’re both idiots.’ 

Katara smiled at him. ‘They’re our idiots, dumbass.’

Toph walked in, a shaggy Appa bounding behind her. ‘C’mon, before your idiots drop it or something.’

Aang and Sokka were already eating when they went in, lounging on the couch. Katara and Toph grabbed their ice cream and joined them.

‘Where’s Appa’s?’ Aang looked up from his steadily diminishing bowl.

‘I gave him some,’ Zuko offered, plopping down next to Sokka with a yawn, ‘Don’t worry about him.’

They ate in silence, watching the TV show. The only sound in room was spoons clinking against the bowls, and Appa licking his bowl of vanilla ice-cream. 

Amazingly, Aang was the first to fall asleep, empty bowl still in hand. Toph was next, passing out on the floor, her fingers knotted in Appa’s fur. 

Zuko fell asleep after the episode ended, curling into Sokka and pulling his hood up.

Katara smiled over at Sokka, hands twined in Aang’s. 

‘You take Zuko and Toph, I’ll take Aang?’

‘Sure.’ Sokka shrugged. ‘I’ll put Toph on the couch.’

The two siblings quietly went about the house, putting the leftover ice-cream away. Sokka lay Toph on the sofa, Appa laying at her feet. Katara hoisted Aang up in her arms, mouthing ‘good night’ to Sokka before heading off to the room they shared.

Sokka roused Zuko, heart melting at the way his bleary-eyed boyfriend grinned up at him sleepily. He coaxed him back to their room, yawning himself.

Zuko launched himself on the bed (with surprising energy for someone who was technically asleep) and pulled the blankets up to his head, watching Sokka move around the room with half-open eyes. Sokka glanced at the clock on the wall. 

3:30 am.

‘Nice.' He thought to himself.

‘Sokka…’ Zuko rasped from under the covers. 

Sokka glanced over at him. All that was visible of his boyfriend was the top of his head, and one eye.

God, he was so fucking cute.

Zuko made grabby hands at him from under the bed.  
‘C’mere.’

Sokka climbed into the bed, his arms going around Zuko automatically. He pressed his forehead into Sokka’s chest, breathing him in.

Sokka felt Zuko smile against him, and pulled him closer. He pressed a kiss into the boy’s forehead.

‘All in all,’ Zuko whispered to him, ‘I think it was a pretty good day.’

Sokka hummed in agreement, and it wasn’t long before he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings lol


End file.
